The Crimson Banner
by FoxTale97
Summary: A childhood shrouded in mystery, all but a dream remains for Zay a recent Graduate of the Ninja acedemy. For him the ultamite test and perhaps the truth to his lost memories stands before him. Now he must jouney to be the best to become a shinobi, along w


Disclaimer- you know I don't own or assume rights to any character and or copyrighted material used in this story don't ya? (I'd be wealthy if I did... or sued)

Also sadly there are no Actual naruto character in THIS chapter (they come later) and I know I spelled a few Naruto Terms wrong so help with that... Nicely! Other then that Enjoy the story and please submit a review! Really don't care what it says it just looks good when the number is high! (But try to give me constructive criticism, flaming is fun and all but I'd like some REAL feedback to)

Prolog: Crimson and Fire

The Crimson Seven, one of the most feared and hated groups of assassin in history. Master's of all weapons, tactics and spells. The most powerful assassin family known to man all seven sitting at a large dinning room table eating and enjoying each others company. The Youngest of them and not an official Crimson seven was he, barely over the age of eight sitting between his parents Scarlet and Thunder the leaders of the group. His whole life was them, to be them, to be strong he knew nothing else this was his world. But his world was about to end, he sipped from his glass, just grape juice not wine like everyone else. Off the glimmer of his glass he caught three sparkles in the air, they looked like tiny rainbows streaking his glass with color, vibrancy, life. In truth they did the exact opposite. Barely missing his parents he realized what they were, shuriken. The table was flipped, and everyone shielded themselves from the seemingly endless rain of sharpened steel. He held his head, he'd never seen real combat before. He was scared.

Silence followed the surprise assault, the longest few seconds anyone could remember and perhaps one's he'd like to shun from his mind. In a flash they came cloaked figures barring scared masks silent, ominous shrouded in the dark. The battle raged above him above the shelter of the table. A false sense of security flowed into him easing his breathing.

"My family will take them easy" he assured himself, just seconds before his older brother hit the floor life leaving his eyes, crimson spilling across the floor. Soon the once humble kitchen was filled with violence and fallen foes set ablaze by an exploding knife jammed into the wall, the wooden manor exploded in fire, dousing the brawlers in smoke. He gasped for air the smoke strangled him, he slumped to the floor amidst the chaos he black out.

He awoke with a scream, he remembered the attackers, help! His parents needed help! But he was in no position to give any, he was outside and it was dawn. It did not take long for his eyes to see the smoke, never did he know fear, not before this moment running barefooted threw the brush had he worried about his family. The manor was but a pile of smoldering ashes, his first thoughts were about the house, were would they live? But it dawned upon him, were is his family? Rushing into the wreckage pulling apart scorched planks ripping threw the piles of ash, burning his feet cutting and scrapping his hands and arms. He desperately looked for his parents, his brothers, sisters, uncles and aunts nobody was their. Perched upon a pile of broken chairs he didn't see the family graveyard at first. Next to his ancestors tombstones lied seven makeshift crosses made from the wood of the house lined in a row, each with a crimson banner tied to the top.

Never before had he really thought about god but he cried out at him, why me? Why my family, why now? Where will I go? It started to rain, washing away the silt and ash cleaning the blood from the grounds and hiding his tears. It rained for a long time, as long as he needed to mourn.

Chapter one: A new life

What a night, Zay though waking from an unpleasant slumber. All he saw were those god forsaken crosses each with a crimson banner blowing with the wind. What did it all mean? He didn't remember anything about being a kid, it was a blank to him. His life was here this was his world, now at least. But he shrugged it off, no one knew about his past and he didn't remember so, oh well. He yawned stretching his tired bones. It had been a long couple of weeks right up to the exam but he had succeeded. He had passed his exam an left the Ninja academy to begin his journey to be the best. He scarfed some Ramen noodles and hopped over the balcony from his small apartment onto the street. He always preferred to walk mainly because he wasn't much of a horse fan never really liked them.

Plus, he rarely walked to school by himself. His neighbor an best friend Aaron always greeted him at the corner noodle bar.

"Hey Zay, ready for school?" Aaron said finishing a bowl of soup, Zay laughed.

"We don't go to school anymore remember? Were rookie ninja's if you recall" he said. Aaron sighed, "Technically we still gotta get up early go listen to some boring person tell us about their boring rules, then we come home and don't do fun stuff 'til tomorrow so it's still like school"

A good point but Zay wasn't one to lose a battle of wits.

"If you like technicality then were Chounin now, things will be different you'll see." He said, Aaron joined him on the sidewalk.

They continued for a few blocks talking about random things to pass time.

"He Zay, you remember anything yet?" Aaron said to stifle a brief silence, Zay sighed

"No, not a thing. I keep having the same weird dream over and over again, what does it all mean" Aaron laughed,

"Same dream over and over again eh? Sounds boring" he said, Zay agreed

"I guess it is, isn't it?" he said. They had a good laugh, but truly Zay just tried to look happy sometimes, he didn't want people to be concerned. What could they do for him anyways? No one had a clue were he came from, they found him just outside the main entrance to the city one day. If he wanted to remember he had to find something, maybe the crosses meant something like a symbol.

It was a start a meager one, but definitely a start. He wondered all the way to school, he quickly shook it off as they walked in.

Mostly everyone was their Aaron sat up front, Zay wandered a bit. He didn't remember who passed and who didn't, He spotted a few familiar faces. Their was Zach the guy who kept to himself kind of creepy, and Osman he was pretty cool. He was really concerned about who he didn't like, he knew they were picking squads today and he's rather not be stuck with someone who didn't like him or vice versa. But finally he made his way back to Aaron and sat down.

"How's it look?" Aaron asked, probably wanted to know who was there too.

"Looks good" Zay said, a moment to soon it would seem, as too loud voices could be heard coming from outside.

"Well he likes me better!" one said,.

"In your fantasies maybe!" the other snapped, everyone turned to the doorway waiting for someone to enter.

"Who the heck is that?" Aaron said rhetorically, Zay actually knew the answer to that question. He banged his head on the table.

"Don't tell me they BOTH passed!" he shouted, moments later two girls burst threw the door. One had blonde hair blue eyes and a sharp tongue, the other black hair, but shared the other qualities across the board. Bitter rivals they were, rivals over one guy, lucky Zay. Apparently they were either born without the "hello people are starring at you maybe you should shut up!" gene or their to busy yelling to notice.

"You've got no chance with him and you know it, your just jealous!" the blonde said.

"Jealous? Of what? The fact that he even talks to a loser like you?" the other responded. Their argument carried on in the same fashion as they worked their way into seats.

"Why in the blazes did they sit next to each other! And Behind me!" Zay thought to himself,

"Well if he was here he'd tell you off!" the blonde one said that was Michelle the more bitter of two poisons at least Mysagi, the other one had a nice side.

"Actually I'd think he'd kindly ask you to shut up" Zay said, Michele leaned over not enough to see his face

"And YOU would know this why?" she probably realized mid sentence it was him.

"Oh hey Zay! You get a hair cut or something?" she said looking embarrassed.

"See! You don't even know him you didn't recognize him!" Mysagi yelled triumphantly,

"That's 'cause I usually look at his face! But I guess you'd know his backside pretty well!" she sneered.

"Gotcha their Mysagi" Aaron sarcastically pointed out,

"But out!" they said together, Aaron enjoyed watching and adding logs to the fire on occasion.

"I hate you" Zay said, Aaron broke out laughing. Finally a Shinobi popped out real quick to announce the groups. The class muted almost instantly.

"All right the groups are as follows," he began to read their names aloud. Sadly Zay wasn't with Aaron but thankfully not with Michelle either. He waited for his name,

"All right Lastly, Zay, Zach and Mysagi" Mysagi jumped with joy, Michelle probably was complaining but Zay didn't really care at the moment.

"Great I get stuck with Mr. Friendly and psycho chick number two" he mumbled.

"All of you are to report to your designated rooms" the shinobi said as he left the room. They all filed in, before he knew it Zay was in an empty room with his new best friends, this was going to be a long year.

That's it for this chapter!

And don't worry some of the real Naruto cast WILL be in the next chapter believe it! (Sorry that one slipped out)

oh yeah an if anyone would like to correct my spelling on words like Chounin please do!

(I have no idea how to spell that!)

Next chapter: Meet the team

coming soon!


End file.
